Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo
by Nymus
Summary: Y yo te prometo, prometo no hablarte de amor. PWP


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Forgive me father, I've sinned... Bueno, después de largos, largos años de escritura, finalmente he caído al vacío y terminé escribiendo un lemon...

Nunca pensé hacerlo pero aquí me tienen :v En mi defensa, debo decir que llevo más o menos 8 meses queriendo que alguien escriba un fic con la canción del título, y ya que nadie lo iba a hacer pues bueno, terminé haciéndolo yo.

Así que, sin más que decir, aquí lo tienen.

Como aclaración, PWP significa Plot what plot, así que es solamente un lemon. Recomiendo leerlo escuchando la canción, pero eso queda a decisión de ustedes.

* * *

De todas las posibilidades que Rogue había imaginado para esa noche, ninguna incluía terminar en la habitación de un motel con un desconocido gimiendo bajo su cuerpo. Se habían encontrado por casualidad y, aunque el otro había dejado claras sus intenciones desde el principio, Rogue no pretendía hacerle caso. Sin embargo, al final había terminado por caer presa del encanto que rodeaba al rubio y cuando le había besado la primera vez, su razón se escapó.

Quizás más tarde podría cuestionarse que era lo había pasado por su mente, o cual fue el motivo por el que decidió olvidarse por una vez de todos sus juicios morales, pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Se dedicó a besar y morderle el cuello, buscando arrancarle más de esos sonidos que tan agradables le parecían, mientras sus manos se paseaban por sus costados, delineando su cuerpo, y desde los músculos de su abdomen hasta sus piernas.

La ropa había desaparecido apenas entraron a la habitación, arrancada casi a tirones debido a la necesidad de tocar, de sentir más de la piel que se encontraba debajo. Habían terminado por caer sobre la cama, en la misma posición en que se encontraban, y Rogue había pensado por un segundo que podrían tener problemas. Sin embargo, el rubio, cuyo nombre no recordaba, se había limitado a sonreír con travesura y Rogue no había perdido más tiempo antes de lanzarse a devorar sus labios otra vez, como no había dejado de hacer desde que abandonaron el bar.

Rogue no sabía de dónde venía aquel sentimiento salvaje, primitivo, que no recordaba haber sentido antes con tanta intensidad, pero no es que importara demasiado para entonces. Lo único que importaba era hacer caso a la necesidad apremiante, seguir oyendo los gemidos que dejaban los labios enrojecidos del otro hombre, y sentir su cuerpo estremeciéndose bajo el suyo.

El roce entre sus pieles desnudas era al mismo tiempo embriagador e insoportable. El placer lo inundaba con cada toque entre sus caderas, pero aún así sentía que necesitaba más. Quería tocarle en mil lugares, quería asegurarse de dejar su huella en todo su cuerpo, de marcar aquello que no le pertenecía. Cuando las manos del desconocido, que habían estado vagando por su espalda, se atrevieron a arañarle con fuerza, no puedo evitar sentirlo como un desafío. Atrapó ambas muñecas con su mano izquierda y las llevó atrás de su cabeza, atrapándolas sobre la cama justo donde terminaban los cabellos rubios, que no habían hecho si no alborotarse aún más desde que habían llegado.

Recibió un quejido de protesta y cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de su acompañante, estos reflejaban sorpresa, aunque a pesar de esto no encontró resistencia alguna a su acción. Rogue sonrió de lado, encantado con su reacción, de haber conseguido sorprenderlo y quitarle esa mueca burlesca que cargaba desde que había aceptado seguirle.

Trazó un camino de húmedos besos y mordiscos por su pecho, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba la cara interna de sus muslos, consiguiendo que su espalda se arqueara en respuesta. Volvió a besarle y esta vez el rubio atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, antes de que pudiera retirarse. En respuesta, Rogue acarició su entrepierna, haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado y le liberara en el proceso.

Sin poder esperar más, buscó a tientas un sobre que el rubio había dejado en algún momento sobre la cama. Era obvio que contaba con más experiencia que él en este tipo de actividades, porque a Rogue ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar en los detalles. Lo desgarró con los dientes y extendió el líquido entre sus dedos, antes de llevar su mano hacia la entrada del otro y comenzar a prepararlo.

Sus dedos se sentían fríos contra la piel que desprendía calor, incluso sin necesidad de tocarla. No tardó demasiado en conseguir su objetivo, mientras el rubio gemía y susurraba que se apresurara. Rogue le hizo caso, pues tampoco creía poder aguantar mucho más. Mientras se hundía en su cuerpo, pensó que tal vez debería haber sido más cuidadoso, pues no estaba seguro si el sonido agudo que abandonó los labios del otro era de placer o dolor. Una vez se encontró dentro por completo, se dedicó repartir besos por su cuello y rostro, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

El instinto le invitaba a seguir, a buscar entre sus carnes el alivio que necesitaba, pero consiguió contenerse hasta que sintió como se relajaba bajo su toque y le enredaba las piernas en la cintura, invitándole a continuar. Empujó despacio un par de veces, probando sus límites, antes de establecer un ritmo acelerado, que el rubio no tardó en copiar. Soltó sus manos al fin, para poder apoyar los codos sobre la cama, pero el otro no cambió su posición, perdido en las sensaciones, o eso suponía él.

Rogue sentía su respiración acelerarse y que el pelo se le pegaba a la cara, mientras la presión en la parte baja de su estómago crecía más y más, con cada movimiento dentro de ese cuerpo cálido que le recibía con gusto.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su límite y justo mientras explotaba, le mordió por última vez, con fuerza, entre el cuello y la clavícula, donde su piel estaba más expuesta. Aquello pareció significar el fin para él también, pues un largo y ronco gemido dejó sus labios, mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba. Rogue sintió vagamente, perdido en su propio placer, un líquido caliente salpicarle el estómago, mientras las piernas que le habían retenido caían laxas a sus costados.

Cuando consiguió recuperarse un poco, salió de su interior y se dejó caer a un lado, rodando para darle la espalda. Durante un largo rato, el único sonido en la habitación fue el de sus respiraciones agitadas que fueron calmándose poco a poco. Con ese pequeño respiro, Rogue tuvo un poco de tiempo para preguntarse en que había estado pensando, pero su cuerpo se sentía aún demasiado bien como para considerar siquiera lamentar la situación.

¿Acaso siempre se sentía tan bien dejarse llevar, sin compromisos ni ataduras? Si lo hubiera sabido antes, no hubiera estado tan renuente de aceptar la invitación en primer lugar. O quizás era sólo el hecho de que era un acontecimiento que lo sacaba de la rutina, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y el encanto de lo prohibido había hecho su magia en él.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió movimiento a su lado, seguido por los labios de su acompañante posándose en sus hombros para dejar suaves besos, mientras un dedo dibujaba figuras sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda.

– Te dije que sería divertido – Susurró entonces en su oído. – ¿Listo para intentarlo otra vez?

Rogue sospechaba que debería decir que no. Que lo mejor, por varios motivos, sería dejar las cosas ahí, levantarse, tomar sus cosas y volver a casa sin mirar atrás. Aún así, no dudó ni un segundo en darse la vuelta y conectar sus labios otra vez.

* * *

 **N/A** : Comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidos, considerando que es mi primera vez con estas cosas... *corre a esconderse*


End file.
